Changing Isbella
by bonecolouredskin
Summary: Isabella is your typical off the rails teenager, but when she gets shipped off to Forks for her wild behavior she comes across a very interesting boy, will he be enough to change her for good, or will she fall back into her old ways?


**Chapter One.**

"But Isabella...Bella!"

"What did I say Mike, don't call me fucking Bella."

"Then slow down!"

"You chose to come along, so keep up with the fucking pace."

"But...stop walking so fast!"

Isabella Swan was the best. Every girl wanted to be her and every boy wanted her. She was untouchable.

"Seriously Bella, slow down!"

Isabella stopped fast in her 6 inch heel tracks and spun fast around, the devils look in her eye. _Shit_ Mike thought as he slowly backed away. Isabella narrowed her heavily black eyelinered eyes at the medium sized blonde boy who had the look of sheer terror in his baby blue eyes. "What. Did. I. Just. Say." she said slowly, throwing emphasise on each word.

"I-i-i'm sorry Isabella, I'm just s-s-so used to calling you B-Bella" The blonde boy stuttered on many words, but then again, who wouldn't with Isabella Swan giving them evil looks?

Isabella stormed right up to Mike and pushed him against a wall. "That." she spat at him whilst he squirmed in her hold, "was last year. Don't fucking stir shit back up or I will ruin your life, mark my words Newton . Do you understand?" Mike nodded vigorously as Isabella smirked and dropped her hold on him and began her fast walk. Mike continued running after her.

"So where are we going?" It was 10pm and a modestly hot day in Phoenix and everyone had just broken up for summer, it was the time to come alive. Isabella smiled her usual smile and reached into her black leather satchel and got out a packet of cigarettes and put one into her mouth and bent down and retrieved a lighter from her holdups. She quickly lit it and took a deep drag from it before answering Mike.

"To a special place." Isabella swan loved two things, being a bitch and being mysterious. It's what made Isabella, Isabella. Well, that and the low rise skirts and short cut tops. And the dark eye makeup and hair extensions. Like Taylor Momsen gone bad.

"And where is this 'special place'?" Mike Newton wasn't exactly like Isabella. He wasn't bad. The closest he ever got to being bad was taking an extra spoonful of medicine. Mike Newton was not bad, but like all the boys of Phoenix he adored Isabella Swan and would do anything to to get in her good books. Literally, anything.

At this very moment in time, Mike Newton was shitting himself, unlike Isabella who was taking large amounts of her vodka from her bag. She had gone down a load of backstreets and alleyways that Mike was not familiar with, of course he couldn't show his emotions when he was with Isabella. Mike may be 5ft 10, but everything frightened him. Even cats scared the shit out of him.

Nothing scared Isabella. She welcomed fear, she embraced it with arms wide open. She loved the feeling that made her heart skip two beats, she loved the fact that one minute she could be here and then the next she's gone. Nothing scared her.

After walking for a long time they finally arrived at a wall with a door in it. Mike was curious to how she found this door. It was far away from where they lived and it was down a load of alleyways and backstreets. In the night it was hard to see as the walls had been painted back as was the door. It was invisible.

Isabella tapped three knocks. It wasn't just a usual knock that you would knock on a door, it had a rhythmical pattern to it, like it was some sort of code. Isabella rested one arm on the wall and leant her head on the arm with Mike hanging back as far as he could get.

After a minute a man came to the door. He was much older than Isabella or him, he was 20, possibly even 21. Mike was instantly jealous of the person standing before him, not because he was insanely good looking, he was average, but the way Isabella looked at him. She had never looked at him like that. He was around 6ft and was very lanky and dressed like everyone else, but she wanted him, more than she had ever wanted Mike. At first he didn't notice Isabella, she blended in perfectly with the wall. He only noticed Mike, who looked absolutely terrified. "Who the fuck are you?" his deep, booming voice questioned, yet he had still not moved out of the doorway. Mike opened his mouth to answer but Isabella beat him too it.

She lept up onto the doorway ledge and pushed the man against the wall with her arms wrapped around his neck, her long smooth legs pressed inbetween his crotch and her tongue deep in-bedded into his mouth. The man had not yet come to realise it was Isabella, and for a second Mike had thought (hoped) the man would rejected her, but he was very wrong, he very eagerly returned the favour, his hands travelling everywhere. This, of course, was very awkward for Mike, watching the girl you love and adore make-out with a random guy, but of course this was not the first time. After what seemed like an eternity for Mike she finally pushed him away and leant on the other wall, leaving him breathless.

"So you came." The man panted, joy spread without his face and voice. Isabella looked down to the ground and then looked up at the man, her black eyelinered eyes alive.

"I always keep keep my promises." Isabella Swan was many things. Bitch, whore, junkie, occasionally nice, but one thing she did keep were promises. If she said she was going to be somewhere, she came, if she said she would do something, she did it. The mysterious man stepped aside and gave room for her to step inside. Mike got the hint that he was not welcome and began turning around until Isabella's voice stopped him, "Mike? Aren't you going to come in?" Mike stopped in his tracks and turned around. Her face was softer somehow, less hate and anger involved. This reminded him of a younger Isabella, _his _Bella. He nodded and followed her into the building. At first it seemed like they were travelling down a never ending thin corridor. The corridor was not lit, Mike could not see a thing, only feel her presence in front of him as she guided him, like she had been here a million times. Finally they came a larger room, which had some light, a uv light, but not enough to see clearly. From the light he was given, he could make out that the room was a living room with numerous people sprawled out over the floors and on the cheap sofas. Mike turned around, about to ask Isabella a question, but she had disappeared. _Nothing different _he thought drily.

Mike didn't know what to do. He didn't fit in here, Isabella's world. He was good. He didn't smoke, he didn't drink nor did do anything he wasn't suppose to do. He wasn't like her. He didn't even know why he came here tonight, he knew this would happen. She wasn't interested in him, he was pathetic in her eyes. Mikes eyes scanned the room, and after one or two searches he finally found her, sitting in the corner, sniffing what he could only presume to be cocaine. He hated it when she did that, when she ruins herself. She was simply too pretty to die, no matter how much she liked it.

Isabella was alive. She loved the feeling of not feeling anything, she loved to feel invincible, like she was ready for anything. Everything was so bright, so clear. The music was loud, so pronounced. _She _bright and clear, _she_ felt loud and pronounced. This was her time. Strangers weren't strangers, everyone was pretty. Time seemed to last forever, sitting down silently alone was the most fun you could have. This was her.

For hours she just laid waste alone in the corner, occasionally downing some more shots or fucking the random stranger. She was complete.

"Isabella." it took her a while to comprehend that Mike was speaking to her, a minute or two,

actually. Slowly, her eyes drifted from the ground to meet his concerned eyes. Isabella laughed, full on laughed. When she realised that Mike was not joining in with her laughter she stopped, her eyes wide with drunken curiosity, her knees up to her chest.

"Are you unhappy my dear?" Even though she was autonomously fucked up she spoke each word slowly and well pronounced, her head tilting to the side, her eyes never leaving his face. Mike nodded slowly and leant back on the wall and slowly slide down it, sitting in the same position as the girl beside him.

Isabella's eyes had still not left him. "We all fear the unknown." Mike looked at her, the girl that he had been in love with for the past seven years, the girl he knew most about, the girl who was his bestfriend and nodded again. It seemed to Mike like it was just them, nevermind the dozen people in the room and the blaring music, to him it was just him and her and the silence.

Mike asked the question he had been wondering for so long, the question he was so afraid to ask incase it meant loosing her. He couldn't loose her. She was far too important. "Bella, what happened?"

Isabella stared straight ahead, knowledge in her deep orbs and blinked a few times before answering. "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." Mike shook his head in disbelief, anger washing through him. He formed a fist and banged the wall inbetween them. She did not make any movement, but instead smiled. "some say the world will end in fire, some say ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice." She turned to him and smiled and slowly and gently kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting up and going to a random girl with short cut hair before making out with her. Mike watched the whole thing and felt nothing. He numb. Dead. So that's why she liked death so much.

**This was basically the introduction to a story, but im not sure if I should continue with it. If I get enough reviews then I will, but if I get only some then I wont bother, your choice:)**

**peace**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
